Reasons
by yui-cchi
Summary: Chapter 2 - Oath. Several years later after that incident, Akashi finally showed up right in front of her eyes—without any worries that his mind will be read by Kuroko. Because... Akashi knows what he's doing. Aka x Mind Reader!kuro.
1. Chapter 1 - His Existence

**Warning: Fem!Kuro x Aka, OOC, typo(s), grammar mistake(s) (don't blame me, English isn't my first language), and many more!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not MINE! It's belong to the rightful owner~**

**A/N : it's the first time I write an English-fict. So, forgive me if there was any mistakes (there are many by the way), and ABSOLUTELY NO FLAME! If that's happen I don't know how I should face my computer (?), my fanfic account, I mean. /halahngomongopo**

* * *

**Reason **

**.**

**By: Yui-cchi**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – His Existence**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

She can read people minds easily. Just being close to the crowd, she can hear all of their thought. It was scary for her. She hates it, to the point of thinking she would wipe out all the people who lives in the earth. Because of that, she found socializing is boring activities, so she wasn't particularly blend herself with the civilization.

It was Sunday morning, the girl, Kuroko Tetsuna, is having a good time with a book in her private library in her mansion basement. The silence of the room would surely driving some people insane, especially with a ridiculously amount of hours—almost a day—in silence. A normal person wouldn't stand this kind of silence, but Kuroko Tetsuna is no ordinary girl. To her, the silence of the room relaxed her. To give her time, to rest her brain, her mind, her hearing, from other's mind.

She flipped the paper. Sighing inaudibly, it seems like she figured the whole plot of the novel she read. _How boring_, she thought to herself. Her fingers starting to move to the cup that lay beside her, she slowly put the mouth of the cup close to her lips. She's staring it for a second, and then taking a sip of the tea, elegantly. She is a lady after all, daughter of the well-known CEO of Kuroko Enterprise, she have to know the manner, what a lady should do and shouldn't. Not like she gives a damn about it, but she respect what her parents want her to be.

A soft 'click' came from the entrance door of her library. Still in the same position, she saw one of her favorite butler, Ogiwara Shigehiro. There are lots of reasons why she likes him, mostly because he can understand her, despite her expressionless emotion, and he already serves her for years, childhood friend to be exact.

He understands the way his lady looks at him. She was obliviously bored. "Still haven't found any interesting books?" he asked playfully. They're quite close, the fact that they're in the servant and master relationship never bother their closeness.

But, from time to time, Ogiwara became more aware of his situation.

"Unfortunately, No, I haven't," she chuckled, "You could've helped me earlier, Shige-kun," she said while putting down her tea cup, still in the same manner.

"Of course not, my lady," he smiled sheepishly.

Another reason why Kuroko make him one of her favorite; she couldn't read his mind precisely.

Kuroko stood up from her comfortable chair. Not bothering to look her butler who stayed still in the entrance. Her morning gown swiftly swirled as she made her move to the well-made perfect-brown bookshelf. Her fingers dancing in the side of neat row of books, then the movement suddenly making its pause. Looks like she found what she wanted, "Is there something you want to tell to me, Shige-kun?" she asked straight-forwardly.

Well, she isn't the type who likes to going round and round, or using any ambiguous words.

"You're pretty sharp, my lady"

She scoffed hearing her butler's reaction, "Just because I can't read your mind precisely, doesn't mean I can't read your mind at all," she retorted, "Besides, it's written all over your face. Is it really that important?"

At first, he hesitated. He was rolling his eyes to the side for a moment. "Yeah, kind of," he said, "Your father has making an appointment for you... And..."

"And?"

"It's about your engagement. The Master said your fiancé asked you to a dinner," he answered. Half afraid. Well, the thing is Kuroko Tetsuna never liked the idea about the engagement. She kind of disliked things that related to communicating or building a relationship; or let's just say, she hates being bonded with one particular person or people.

Slightly annoyed, she rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Oh, I doubt that," she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon me?"

"_What, shall this speech be spoken for our excuse? Or shall we on without apology?_"

"It was quote from Romeo and Juliet, wasn't it?"

"You knew? I thought you hated classic literature."

"I've read it, so I can criticize it."

She giggled. "You're so funny," she said cutely. Making her butler blush a little and smiled widely.

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

"I truly do not understand you, Akashi." Midorima Shintarou stated, as he stand beside the red haired guy, who just some centimeters below him. They're currently using the elevator to Akashi Household's family restaurant.

Rolling his eyes, Akashi replied, "I just do not want to meet her yet,"

"You said '_yet_'? Do you think this engagement thing as a joke?"

"Just do as I said before, Shintarou, if I don't do this, there will be a disaster."

"_Tch_. You're acting like you knew everything-_nanodayo_."

With that, their conversation ended. Honestly, Akashi isn't a type of guy who likes to talk or blabbering like an idiot. He has big pride, never loses to anyone, and likes to say, "Since I always win, I always right." Sometimes, people could got annoyed by his behaving, but just like he said 'he always right', and the people who doubting him reduced. He's a capable young man, even though he still at his early 14.

Akashi had predicted the timing, when they would reach their destination. A few seconds before the elevator door opens, Akashi remarked, "Be careful with her, Shintarou. I advise you to not think what you feel," that sentence made Midorima confused. And then after Midorima left, Akashi smirked and muttered under his breath, "_She's my fiancée after all_,"

Akashi went to the outside of the restaurant, just wandering to nowhere. At the other side, Midorima was nervous. His knees are trembling under the table-cloth, and his hand clutched his lucky item for the day, tightly. It's not like he's embarrassed or anything but—well, okay, he's embarrassed. But, I doubt he would ever admit that.

Midorima walked past the glimmering corridor, after few minutes strode he arrived at the VIP room. _Inhale, exhale... _he seems to be nervous. Stared at the entrance for a second, there is a glint of hesitation in his emerald eyes, the design of the room's quite exquisite. The Japanese styled door and interior didn't fail to make Midorima admire at the admirable design.

Sliding the slide door, he entered. _The room is empty_, he thought, _so she isn't here yet... what tardiness..._

The green haired boy sat at the nicely-made mattress. He seemed to be quiet, but if you look closely you can see his eyes twitching with annoyance, cursing under his breath. It looks like he is enduring his raging emotion.

Two hours has passed. And the so-called Akashi's fiancée hasn't come yet. _Such a troublesome situation, _he said to himself. It's not like he is eager to see her. Well, to tell the truth, it was Akashi's plan all along. Midorima doesn't have a clue why Akashi want him to meet his—_supposedly_—beloved fiancée.

Not long afterwards, there is someone who sliding the door at Akashi's reserved place a.k.a Midorima and Akashi's fiancée' VIP dinner room. The girl showed up in the doorstep. Her elegant gesture, adoring face and breath taking appearance has made Midorima stunned. _Is she Akashi's fiancée?_ He asked to himself.

She wore black sleeveless dress that reached until her knees, which made her milky white legs contrast with her dress. She applied black band on her baby-blue hair, her big round eyes with baby-blue iris gazing at Midorima's; a blank gaze. Her white-porcelain complexion really contrasted with everything she wore; black.

_Oh... I want to kiss those kissable lips..._ Midorima thought as his gaze moved on her pink lips.

Understanding what Midorima was thinking, she said, "Excuse me,"—_that was rude_, was she was going to say, but she abandoned her intention.

Midorima didn't give any reaction; he was still looking at her tentatively, still inside his own dirty fantasies. "Excuse me," she exclaimed rather loudly, snapping Midorima from his fantasies, "Could you please tell me where I can find Akashi Seijuurou?" she asked.

His eyes slightly widened, "I'm Akashi Seijuurou-_nanodayo_," he lied. Well, that was the plan anyway; to give her fake information about Akashi Seijuurou.

She still stands up at the door step, looking at Midorima's eyes; doubtful. "You lied," she said bluntly, "A while ago, your mind was screaming like _'Is she Akashi's fiancée?', _and now you said you're Akashi Seijuurou? What kind of person who actually believed that." she said that with her monotone voice and expressionless facade.

_She can read my mind?!_

_Calm down, Midorima Shintarou... just do as Akashi said,_ "I'm sorry, but I am Mi—Akashi Seijuurou-_nanodayo_,"—_is this why he said 'not to think what I feel'?_

She smiled a little, "No, you're lying," she said, folding her arms on her chest, "Please, do not waste my time, Midorima-san,"

Midorima's troubled expression didn't escape her vision. With a down voice, he apologized. "I'm sorry, you're right, I'm not Akashi," he said, "My name is Midorima Shintarou,"

"No need to apologize," she dead-panned, "I know that already, I just want you to be honest, Midorima-san,"

Midorima scoffed, adjusting his spectacles into the right position, "Akashi said he can't meet you today,"

The girl blinked multiple times, "That unfortunate," she said, "Even though I want him to consider breaking off our engagement... really unfortunate,"

_Breaking off? _"Yes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience,"—_so that's why Akashi doesn't want to meet her yet, he already read it all along... Shit! I shouldn't thinking about it!_

_So he already planned this all along, as expected from him, smart and sharp. _"It's okay," she assured, "I just want you to tell me where I could find Akashi Seijuurou," she took out her phone and checked it, "Seems like he hasn't come back to the mansion,"

"Is that so?" he said with questioning expression. "I'm sorry, I don't know where he is, and I don't care about him." he stated

"Then, I take my leave Midorima-san," she said while walking towards Midorima who is standing now, lifting her right hand.

_A hand shake?_ "It's a pleasure to meet you...?" Midorima accepted the hand offering, "Kuroko Tetsuna" "Kuroko-san."

Then, she left. Midorima doesn't have any idea that the important information of Akashi Seijuurou has been stolen by a mere hand shake.

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

"Ah, you've found me,"—_as I expected_.

"Of course I am," her eyes glaring at those heterochromatic eyes—crimson and gold—menacingly, "But, you're quite sharp, aren't you? Your eyes I mean,"

"That goes same for you, my beloved fiancée,"

* * *

A/N : How is it? I'm sorry for the mistakes...sumimasen! sumimasen! sumimasen! *bowing like Sakurai* Continue or not? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 - Oath

**Warning: Fem!Kuro x Aka, OOC, typo(s), there might be another slight pairings, AU-ish, typo(s), grammar mistake(s) (don't blame me, English isn't my first language), and many more!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and this fict's picture are not MINE! It's belong to the rightful owner~**

**A/N: Thanks to whoever following, reviewing, and clicking the 'favorite' button. You guys still read my fict. despite of my horrible grammar. I'm touched~ /**_**crying**_**/Okay, I should stop exaggerating… ehehehe~ adios~**

**Oh, and one more thing, in this fiction Kuroko and the Kiseki no sedai didn't go to the same middle school. I reversed it, like Kise from Kaijou Middle School, etc.**

* * *

**Reason **

**.**

**By: Yui-cchi**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Oath**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ah. You've found me,"—_as I expected._

"Of course I am," her eyes glaring at those heterochromatic eyes—crimson and gold—menacingly, "But, you're quite sharp, aren't you? Your eyes I mean,"

"That goes same for you, my beloved fiancée..."

Hearing that sentence, Kuroko snorted a little, "Your beloved?" she said mockingly, "You must be jesting, Akashi-san. I don't have any intention to be your beloved,"

"I know you know my plan," he folded his arms in front of his chest, "Therefore, I need your cooperation."

Kuroko tilted her head, "To **not** breaking off this engagement?" she asked, Akashi nodded his head, "Your wish will never come true."

"Then, let's make some deal, my beloved..."

.

.

.

And that night a devil has made a deal with its prey...

.

.

_Several years later... _

Teiko Private High School is a school that has numerous great achievements both in neither academic nor non-academic area. This school has one core principle; _'Winning is everything'_. Hence, only top students who have great achievements from academic or non-academic can enrol this school.

The opening ceremony has ended. Kuroko Tetsuna, walked silently past the rowdy seniors who struggling for searching new members for their own club. She walked past them with a book in her right hand; she was reading a book, not much paying attention to her surroundings. With a swift movement, she past those seniors with ease, well, they didn't notice her; she has lack of presence after all. She skill-fully weaved in and out without bumping into anyone.

"Are you interested in shogi?"

"Want to join the literary club?"

"If you're Japanese, you should try baseball!"

The girl glanced up from her book and saw that she was standing in front of the Teiko's wall-magazine. There was a poster of advertisement that takes her interest; recruitment for new member of light music club. It's not like she likes playing music instruments or anything, she just remembered that her **former**-butler, Ogiwara Shigehiro, was a musician and a guitarist in his middle school. But, he moved to America a few months ago—with Akashi's request. And those things made Kuroko even more annoyed at Akashi's existence.

"Are you interested in light music club too?"

Kuroko moved her attention to the source of the voice. And she found a black haired man with a middle parted hair and glowing greyish orbs, standing beside her. It seems like he has a sharp eyes; for noticing Kuroko's presence and such.

She blinked her eyes several times, and then decided to answer, "Yes, I am—or something like that," and then she asked, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

He seemed startled at her reaction, "Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself, haven't I?" she just staring—blankly—at him, "My name's Takao Kazunari, and you are?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna," she said, "Do you want to apply for a member?"

"Absolutely!" he replied cheerfully, "I'd like to be a guitarist!" he said while leaning towards Kuroko a little, which made her, took one step behind.

She smiled at his cute response, "I don't know yet, I can be anything I guess." she said with a slight of hesitation.

He laughed, "What was that?" he retorted, and then he offered his right arms to Kuroko, "Want to come to the club room with me?"

"With pleasure," she said, taking his hand offering.

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

The club room was quite far; it's in the fourth floor, pretty isolated from the other club room. Takao was rather doubtful at the club room. They—Takao and Kuroko—was standing in front of the club room's door for a few minutes. Takao glanced at Kuroko, secretly admiring her beautiful orbs. Kuroko was just giving him a blank stare; yet again.

Kuroko was annoyed by the hesitation of Takao. So, she just turns the door knob and opened it. They entered the room, and found two people was staring at them while pausing their former-activities—that only god knows.

"Hello, good morning," greeted Kuroko to the two of—probably—seniors, one black haired with bangs that covered his right eye and has a mole under his left eye, and the other is a medium-length grey haired guy with blank stare that even blanker than Kuroko's. "This is a light music club, right?"

The black one snapped out of his thought and welcomed the first-year duo. "Yes, it is," he said with a smile, "Do you want to apply or just want to observe first?" he asked gently.

Takao was the first one to reply, "Ah. I want to apply right away!" he exclaimed excitedly. Kuroko just murmured, "Me too." quietly.

"Then, let us begin with the introduction," he said while gesturing the duo first-year to sit at the sofa. After they sit, the seniors followed after them and sit in the opposite direction of the duo first-year.

"My name is Himuro Tatsuya, 2-A. My former position was guitarist, and my current position is keyboardist. _Yoroshiku nee._" Himuro said, after that he pointed the other guy, "And this one is Mayuzumi Chihiro, 3-B. The bassist,", and Mayuzumi bowed a little while murmured, "Nice to meet you."—he said nonchalantly.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, 1-A. I can be anything as long I became the member of this club," Kuroko said while swirling her hair.

"I'm Takao Kazunari, 1-C. I'd like to be the guitarist! _Yoroshiku~_"

"Then, we will test your capability."

* * *

**~yuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyuiyui~**

* * *

There is no class today. The students were free after the home-room session. Kuroko has applied a form for Light Music Club, and her home-room teacher Takeda-sensei has already accepted it. A while ago in the club room, Himuro was giving her a test; different from Takao. Takao has showed his fabulous skill in guitar and impressed the two seniors. And Kuroko, she was told that she can be the vocalist, and she didn't refuse it. The test was rather—weird. She has given the melody by Himuro, and her assignment is to give the lyrics to the music.

She can do it, actually. But, there isn't any inspiration that came to her mind.

Moreover, the deadline is the day before the light music club concert in the Club introduction for the first year that will be held next week.

She sighed once again. She was sitting under a cherry-blossom tree at the school backyard, listening to the tune that her senior gave her. '_Quite energetic and playful tune. The notes are rolling wildly in my mind..._' she thought; closing her eyes. Enjoying the piano plays.

Then, she felt a shadow casted on her. There is a person in front of her. She opened her eyes, and found red; the red that she hates the most. "Good day, Tetsuna." Akashi greeted. She quickly turned off her mp3-player and put off the ear-phone. "Long time no see, it has been two years since that night, hasn't it?"

"Akashi-kun."

"How cold~" he said playfully, "I'm your fiancé yet you still called me by my last name? At least call me Seijuurou..."

She frowned at the remark, "Then, Seijuurou-san. What do you want?" she asked flatly.

Akashi pulled himself closer to the bluenette, his lips was an inch closer to Kuroko's ear, "I. Want. You." he whispered seductively, and as the result Akashi almost got a bruise at his right cheek. He chuckled right after he dodge the attack.

"Please be serious, Seijuurou-san." She demanded; glaring sharply at the heterochromatic-boy.

"Yes, my princess," he smirked, "I heard that Shigehiro is coming home." he said. This sentence successfully made Kuroko startled; and her reaction made him amused.

After a while, she composed herself, and retorted, "So what?"

"You didn't miss him, did you?" Akashi provoked, Kuroko remained silent, glancing to the side, "Don't tell me, you cheated on your own fiancé?"

"Please stop it. There's no way I would cheated on you, Seijuurou-san."—_of course I will cheat on you!_

"Hmm~ so, you still remembered the oath."

"Why would I forget?"—_something's weird._

"Is that so? Then, do you realise the change in me?"

Kuroko's eyes wided a little, then her lips formed into a smile, "Your mind is unpredictable now, Seijuurou-san. That's why you're showing yourself in front of me. You don't has any risk anymore."

"As expected from my fiancée~"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing~ Just a little trick~"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: How's that? Too many OOC chara! This is suck, sooo flat. Maybe, I'll write the conflict in the next chapter, and made this story slight allxKuroko; OgiKuro; etc. But, rest reassured, the ending will be Akakuro (My OTP! XDD)**

**I hate my grammar.**


End file.
